Peter Schibetta
Peter Schibetta was an Italian inmate featured in Oz. He was Ryan O'Reily's main antagonist in Season 2. Portrayed by Eddie Malavarca. Character Summary Peter is the son of Nino Schibetta, the first leader of Oz's Italians shown on the series. Once inside, he enlists the warden's brother Mark to murder someone in repayment of a debt owed to Schibetta. Schibetta then exploits his knowledge of Mark's crime as a way of blackmailing Warden Glynn himself. When Mark finally confesses to the murder, Glynn is freed from the Italians' control and goes after Schibetta with a vengeance. When Schibetta is raped, first by Simon Adebisi and later by the Aryans Vernon Schillinger and James Robson, Glynn makes no effort to punish his abusers, and even tacitly endorses the rapes as a way to keep Peter Schibetta under control. When Schibetta is eventually murdered, the warden shows little interest in finding and punishing his killers. Plot Summary Season 1 Peter Schibetta visits his father and tells him about his dying mother and the situation with deceased inmate Dino Ortolani. Nino tells him that Dino's family has revenge coming to his killer and that Peter's Mother should be examined by a Jewish doctor, since Nino believes they are the best available. Season 2 Peter Schibetta is imprisoned for money laundering and runs the Italian Mafia when his father, Nino Schibetta ends up dead. Once in prison, he seeks revenge for his father and tries to dominate every situation in his path; he shows no fear or respect to any of the inmates, especially the black inmates. His self-declared war with the black inmates grows more intense when Ryan O'Reily tells him that his father was murdered by Simon Adebisi (Nino had actually been murdered jointly by Adebisi and O'Reily). Meanwhile, Schibetta asks Miguel Alvarez to murder Adebisi for a partnership in the drug trade. But Alvarez refuses and decides to let Schibetta and Adebisi fight eachother. Leo Glynn quickly becomes annoyed by Peter's constant blackmailing and veiled threats. Glynn's brother murders a man and Schibetta uses that to manipulate Glynn to give him what he wants. Glynn angrily tells Peter that while Nino might have asked for an occasional small favor for him and the Italians, he would not have been constantly trying to order Glynn around his own prison. Peter responds indifferently, and continues to blackmail Glynn. Glynn finally confronts his brother and regretfully tells him that he must turn himself in for the murder he committed. in the kitchen.]] After Glynn's brother confesses to his crime, an enraged Glynn transfers the Italian Mob to work in the women's dress factory as revenge for Peter blackmailing him. Soon after, Schibetta is poisoned by Adebisi, who gives him a partially opened chocolate bar tainted with rat poison. Staff member Lenny Burrano, an Italian investigator who works as an inside consultant for the Family, tells Peter that the family is embarrassed by his "leadership," and if he doesn't kill Adebisi soon his position of leadership will be revoked. Schibetta and fellow wiseguy, Chucky Pancamo have Adebisi cornered attempt to murder himin the kitchen. He manages to hold his own against the duo with various kitchen utensils. Adebisi bites Pancamo on the arm and knocks him unconscious with a can of peaches. Once Chucky is out for the count, Adebisi throws Schibetta on the table and brutally rapes him. Peter has a nervous breakdown, hallucinating that his father is still alive, and is sent to the psychiatric ward. His godfather, Antonio Nappa, arrives in Oz and with Burrano's help, gets Glynn to conduct a "random" drug test in order to detox Adebisi of heroin. But Schibetta's days as a respected leader are over, and his humiliation at the hands of Adebisi gives him a stigma he will never get rid of. He also knows he has disgraced his deceased father and the mafia as well. It will take years for him to return to Em City, and by that point the Italians will have little use for him. Season 3 .]] Schibetta is in the psych ward. Adebisi is also there for a little while as he goes into severe heroin withdrawal. He defends Schibetta when another inmate attacks him with feces. Schibetta is in terrible shape and looks very pathetic. This convinces the staff to let Adebisi out of the psych unit while Schibetta remains inside, still traumatized. Schibetta is not seen during the rest of the season (nor in the following season). Adebisi is able to convince the mafia he is no threat, but secretly infects Nappa with AIDS, and forms a partnership with Pancamo, who has Nappa killed when he goes against the Italian's code of silence by writing his memoirs of the Mafia. This new partnership with the man who raped their former leader shows that the Italians have forgotten about Schibetta. Season 5 Peter Schibetta is released from the psych ward after four years. He is now Pancamo's second in command but wants to run things like before. Several inmates, however, don't show him the respect he had when he first arrived in Oz; in their eyes, Adebisi made him his "prag" (sex slave) by raping him. Pancamo and the other Italians don't look too thrilled at the prospect of having Peter back, as he is a shameful memory from the past. But the Mafia does their best to welcome him back, hoping maybe somehow down the line he can change his image and prove his worth to the Mob again. and Robson.]] Things get complicated when the Aryan Brotherhood learns that Pancamo ordered a hit on Hank Schillinger, the son of their leader, Vern Schillinger. Pancamo is hospitalized after James Robson shanks him and the Latinos, the Italian's usual drug-trafficking partners, go to work with Burr Redding and the Homeboys instead. Seeking revenge, Schibetta goes to Kareem Saïd asking to help him murder Schillinger. Saïd refuses, saying that Schibetta will "always be known as one of Adebisi's bitches," and the other Italian mobsters led by Zanghi agree and decide not to retaliate unless Pancamo gives the order. Schibetta sees this as a way to prove his worth and goes after the Aryans alone. His attempt on Schillinger fails, however, and Schillinger, James Robson, and another Aryan gang-rape him over a pool table right after Schillinger remarks "I always wondered, was Adebisi's dick bigger than mine? You be the judge". Schibetta is taken into the psych ward again and is counseled by Sister Peter Marie, while the Aryans now get a good laugh whenever they look at their pool table. Schibetta is then threatened by Schillinger with the prospect of another rape or even death if he talks too much. Sister Pete goes to Glynn explaining that she wants justice for Schibetta, but Glynn says that the rape was justified in that it made him less of a discipline problem. Sister Pete insists on counseling Schibetta, but he ultimately suffers a mental breakdown. Season 6 .]] Peter Schibetta is released from the psych ward and is told from a reliable source that Ryan O'Reily helped Simon Adebisi kill his father, Nino. He is intent to start getting revenge on all of those who did him harm, starting with the last man responsible for Nino's death. With revenge on his mind, he arranges for people O'Reily loves to get the "evil eye," essentially a death curse which his wife's grandmother may cast after obtaining a person's personal possession. First dead is Father Daniel Meehan, a priest who is trying to appeal O'Reily's brother Cyril's death sentence; the priest dies of brain damage and is found dead in a pile of feces. Schibetta tells O'Reily that Meehan is dead because of him and that there will be others. O'Reily responds by going to Pancamo and telling him that Schibetta has cursed him (O'Reily) and also convinces Pancamo that Schibetta plans to curse him as well for failing to protect Schibetta from Adebisi years ago. Pancamo, who believes in Sicilian curses, takes this very seriously and plans to stop Schibetta. In the meantime, Schibetta steals O'Reily's mother's car keys to put the curse on her, but before he gets a chance Pancamo and Frank Urbano stop Schibetta in his tracks and murder him; gouging out his eye to prevent him from passing the curse onto them. Glynn does not conduct a rigorous investigation of his old enemy's murder. Appearances Season 1 *Visits, Conjugal and Otherwise Season 2 *Ancient Tribes *Great Men *Losing Your Appeal *Family Bizness *Strange Bedfellows *Escape from Oz Season 3 *The Truth and Nothing But... Season 5 *Laws of Gravity *Dream a Little Dream of Me *Next Stop, Valhalla *Variety *Good Intentions Season 6 *Dead Man Talking *See No Evil, Hear No Evil, Smell No Evil (Death) *Sonata da Oz (Goof) Kill Count Proxy *'Unnamed Man': Ordered Mark Glynn to murder him for unknown reasons. (1998) Cellmates Season 2 *'Chucky Pancamo': Emerald City ("Ancient Tribes" - "Strange Bedfellows")﻿ Gallery PeterAndNino.jpg|Peter Schibetta with his father Nino in Season 1. PeterSchibetta2.jpg|Peter Schibetta as seen in his crime flashback. PeterPoisoned.jpg|Peter after being poisoned by Simon Adebisi. Peter-Death.jpg|The End of Peter Schibetta. Peter-Eye.jpg|Peter Schibetta's eye. Peter-SonatadaOz.jpg|Peter (standing to the right of Rebadow) in Sonata da Oz. Trivia *Peter can be seen in the cafeteria in Sonata da Oz (pictured in Gallery) despite having died an episode earlier. The approximate time of his appearance is from 20:48-20:50, roughly two seconds and his face is only visible for one second before he turns away from the camera. Category:Characters Category:The Italians Category:Emerald City Category:Prison gang leaders Category:O'Reily's Antagonists Category:The Schibetta Family Category:Victims of Rape Category:Deceased Characters Category:Visitors Category:Characters killed by The Italians